Jessica McCarney
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Laura Napoli |job = Agent of DHS |mission = Help Brad get Dr. Barnaby to a safe location, get rid of terrorist threat, escape the mall |gender = Female |age = 25 |race = Caucasian |}} Jessica McCarney, more commonly referred to as Jessie, is an agent of the Department of Homeland Security (DHS) and a main character that appears in the Willamette Parkview Mall. She is assigned with Brad Garrison to the Willamette Incident to find Dr. Barnaby and escort him out of the mall. Story Dead Rising When Frank West and her first meet she requests to see his pictures, and he notices her stopping at a picture of an elderly man. After Frank leaves, she notices Brad being attacked by Carlito Keyes on the security monitors and leaves to aid him. While going through the warehouse she is attacked by Frank, who thought she was a zombie, and, while he did not hit her, the fall caused her to sprain her ankle. She has no choice but to give her handgun to Frank so he'll help Brad while she goes back to the Security Room. The next day she spots Dr. Barnaby being taken by Carlito and has Brad and Frank go after him. When they return, she watches over an injured Brad while Frank goes to get him medicine. A few hours later, Jessie and Frank are talking about the girl from the supermarket and Dr. Barnaby wakes up. Jessie starts to interrogate him, closing the door on Frank. Brad and Jessie are then waiting for Frank when he comes back with Isabela, who is badly injured. While questioning Isabela, she tells them about a research facility in Santa Cabeza where they were trying to create a way to create more cattle meat. Instead, they accidentally discovered the queen insects, which created the zombies. After the government discovered what happened there, they ordered a clean-up job on the place, wiping out almost every single resident. Dr. Barnaby then attacks Jessie, now turning into a zombie, but is killed before he can kill her. Jessie, Brad, and Frank then learn of Carlito's plan to blow up the mall, so Frank and Brad leave to stop him. Frank returns, successful in stopping the bombs, but Jessie is worried about Brad, who has not returned. Isabela and Frank then leave to see if they can get information from Carlito's computer. While they are gone, Jessie spots Carlito getting captured by Larry Chiang, owner of the butcher shop, so Frank leaves to find him. Thanks to Frank and Isabela, Jessica is finally able to get a line out to DHS HQ, but then learns that Special Forces are coming to kill all zombies and survivors to make sure no one knows what happened. Two Special Force soldiers are able to open the Security Room door, and confront Jessie. They tell her that if she keeps quiet about the incident, she won't have to be taken into custody. Jessie says nothing, and just attacks the agent. His partner outside hears the noise, and investigates. He walks in and sees his partner getting eaten by the now zombified Jessie. When Frank gets to the security room, he can see the dead bodies and the zombie Jessie. Notes *If you take a photo of her in zombie form, you will get the Snuff Shot: J achievement. (She must be alive for this to work.) Appearances Jessie McCarney appears in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, and makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars ending along with Brad Garrison. Gallery 37777777777777.jpg|Jessica on the phone 39999999999.jpg|Jessica when she turns into a zombie 4000000000000000000000.jpg|Unique zombie variant deadrising-xbox360screenshots751301barnaby.jpg|Jessie when she presumably turns into a zombie dead-rising-20060724081726441_640w.jpg|Alternate photo of Jessie Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors